1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella retaining apparatus for use in connection with holding an umbrella closed. The umbrella retaining apparatus has particular utility in connection with preventing an umbrella from being transported in wind gusts.
2. Description of the Related Art
An umbrella retaining apparatus is desirable for preventing a pole umbrella from moving about in the wind.
The use of umbrella fasteners for hand-held umbrellas is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,306 to Kuusisto discloses an umbrella fastener having a tapered hollow truncated cylinder and a holding means attached to one end of the cylinder, thus enabling a user to hold and carry the cylinder and the umbrella by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,425,806 to Swift discloses an open, tensioned band for engaging and holding the end of the ribs of an umbrella when closed. However, the Swift '806 patent does not disclose a continuous ring fixably attached to a handle having two orthogonal components, where the ring is configured to be arranged around the canopy-forming portion of an umbrella.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,410,173 to DeNobili discloses an umbrella ring that is hinged. However, the DeNobili '173 patent does not disclose a continuous ring fixably attached to a handle having two orthogonal components, where the ring is configured to be arranged around the canopy-forming portion of an umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,651 to Goodman discloses a clamping device designed to keep articles of clothing together while laundering. However, the Goodman '651 patent does not disclose a continuous ring fixably attached to a handle having two orthogonal components, where the ring is configured to be arranged around the canopy-forming portion of an umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 840,551 to Baumgarten discloses an umbrella clasp having an open, spring-metal clasp. However, the Baumgarten '551 patent does not disclose a continuous ring fixably attached to a handle having two orthogonal components, where the ring is configured to be arranged around the canopy-forming portion of an umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,471 to Hannan discloses an umbrella retaining device that is used with a hand-held umbrella. However, the Hannan '471 patent does not disclose a continuous ring fixably attached to a handle having two orthogonal components, where the ring is configured to be arranged around the canopy-forming portion of an umbrella.
Lastly, U.S. Design Pat. No. 279,834 to Falzett appears to disclose an umbrella runner that is circular having arched cutouts therearound. However, the Falzett '834 patent does not disclose a continuous ring fixably attached to a handle having two orthogonal components, where the ring is configured to be arranged around the canopy-forming portion of an umbrella.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an umbrella retaining apparatus that allows a user to secure an upright, outdoor table umbrella. The Kuusisto '306 patent makes no provision for securing an upright, outdoor table umbrella.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved umbrella retaining apparatus which can be used to hold closed a very large, upright umbrella. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the umbrella retaining apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing an outdoor umbrella in windy conditions.